Gallery:Fireside Girls
A collection of images from the Fireside Girls. Group images Fireside pit crew.png Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg File:Fireside Girls lined up.jpg|The new pit crew Phineas and Ferb music.jpg Agent Joke Book Sample.jpg File:Fireside Girls salute.jpg Girls parachuting.png Inside the dome.jpg Maximized space.jpg LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png Aw, nuts.jpg File:12 Days of Christmas.JPG 12 days-front.JPG Car wash crew.png Car wash crew cheering.PNG Isabella25.jpg FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg FiresideGirlsRaingear.jpg GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png FSG about to be amazed.jpg FiresideGirlsAmazed.png ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg It's not too terribly long.jpg Fireside girls singing.jpg Fireside Girls start the time machine.png Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg Alyson Stoner signs artwork.jpg My heart starts pumpin'.jpg The Ferbettes dancing.jpg The ferbettes performing GGG-EX.jpg GitchiGitchiDance.png The band singing GGG-EX.jpg Fireside girls in rock climbing gear.jpg Campers at the cabin.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png There'sNoWayUp.png Mixing the gelatin - Fireside Girls.jpg NewFiresideGirls.png Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Fireside girls field trip.png Fireside Girls Stand Together Art.png FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png Candace gets struck by lightning.png Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png Beathimthesamewaywecreatedhim.png FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png FiresideGirlsPose.png FiresideGirlsCloseUp.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png Fireside girls determined.jpg Reading The Alternate Method.jpg IsThatPossible.png Fireside Girls with their Aglet Awareness ribbons.jpg Yes, Sir!.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg AliB3 (458x344).jpg Firesides agree.JPG Baljug, Isabelock and Caveside Girls.PNG Baljug singing.jpg Fireside Girls in Stone Age.jpg PFT in Stone Age.jpg Happy water sprites.jpg Judy's Goodbye 107 (2).jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG Is there something you'd like to say, Adyson.JPG Adyson - again.JPG Let's get a flier delivery patch.JPG Isabella salute.JPG Haunted house tears away from the Fireside Girls.jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG Menu - Fireside Challenge.JPG Boarding the van.png GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png NewFiresideGirls.png Boys with firestorm girls.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg PFAT2D Image18.jpg Campers regroup at the campfire.png Fireside girls line up.png|link=Fireside Girls The few, the relentless.jpg SBTY23.jpg Awing at the Sunbeater 300 - SBTY.PNG Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG Fireside Girls Looking at Clay Aiken - SBTY.PNG Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG Isabella, Milly, Ginger, Katie Let it Snow.jpg FiresideGirlsWaterBalloonsOnTheLeft.jpg Milly, Ginger and Katie as water sprites.PNG Water sprites spinning.PNG Adyson, Gretchen and Holly as water sprites.PNG Fireside water sprites.jpg FiresideGirlsWaterBalloonsOnTheRight.jpg Happy water sprites.jpg New Fireside Girls in the movie.jpg Fireside Girls movie avatar.JPG girl fire.png 1000px-FiresideGirlsGiggle.png firegirls.png Fireside_Girls_in_Zubada.jpg|the cave-side girls Fireside_girls_in_rock_climbing_gear.jpg Firesides_sing_for_Perry.png Fireside_table_bussers.png FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg FiresideGirlsWaiting.jpg 1000px-Fireside_Girls_build_a_time_machine.png 1000px-FiresideGirlsAmazed.png Fireside_girls_don't_know.jpg 830px-FiresideGirlsLaughter.png how many balls can ginger adyson hollly and gretchen hit.gif 830px-Fireside_Girls_Howl_parody.JPG 830px-Firesides_squealing.JPG Fireside_skate_girls.JPG 830px-Fireside_cheerleaders.JPG 830px-Fireside_girls_field_trip.png fireside girl couloring page.jpg 830px-Rollercoaster_Cast_Photo.jpg PnF_cast_and_crew.png Katie,Gretchen,Holly and Ginger.jpg Girls.jpg F-girls suite.jpg Superette (35).png 830px-Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella in uniform.jpg Isabella on phone - cropped.png Leader of the Fireside Girls by 022288knarrow.png Patches.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg Here'sTheSap.png PhineasIsabella36.jpg I Nominate Candace Flynn.png I got your pit crew.jpg I have a suggestion.jpg I think i found it.jpg I'm Sorry You're Late Candace.jpg Well, that was fun.jpg Isabella describes the engine.jpg Isabella excuse me.png YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png There's no engine.jpg Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png Robot Rodeo title card.jpg SeniorServicePatchEarned.png Isabella holding sign.jpg Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Isabella on phone.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg We're climbing up the temple.jpg Isabella-strong.jpg We're supposed to get a desert tracking patch.jpg It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg JealousIsabella.jpg Let's lean ladies.jpg StrappedinRollercoaster.png LetsGetThatSap.png Climbing out the van window.png EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png We're Going In.jpg Fireside girls, report.jpg IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png Isabella Talking To Candace.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg PhineasIsabella36.jpg Boarding the van.png HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg Gretchen File:Gretchen.png File: Gretchen changes a tire.jpg GretchenDodgesBull.png GretchenRodeoClown.png Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg Gretchen climbing.jpg GretchenIgnition.jpg Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg Gretchen-cute.jpg GretchenThrow.jpg GretchenTrashCans.png GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg SkiJumping.png SnakeCharming.png Car washing.png Gretchen Wielding.png GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg ImagesCAW0M70K.jpg Gretchen (2nd Dimension).jpg Judy's Goodbye 093.jpg Superette.jpg Superette (25).png Superette (7).jpg Superette (3).jpg superette (7).png Gretchen.png 830px-Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Fireside girl couloring page.jpg 830px-Fireside cheerleaders.JPG 830px-Firesides squealing.JPG 830px-Fireside Girls Howl parody.JPG How many balls can ginger adyson hollly and gretchen hit.gif 1000px-FiresideGirlsAmazed.png 1000px-Fireside Girls build a time machine.png Firegirls.png Girl fire.png Superette (10).png Superette (20).PNG Superette (48).jpg Superette (52).jpg superette (17).jpg superette (29).png Superette gret.jpg Superette gretchen.jpg superette gretchen is awesome.png gret.png gret mill band.jpg Adyson,_Ferb_and_Gretchen_singing_Gitchee_Gitchee_Goo.jpg 1000px-Gretchen_sees_a_possible_intruder.jpg 1000px-GretchenTrashCans.png Katie,Gretchen,Holly and Ginger.jpg 830px-Gretchen_screaming.png 830px-Adyson,_Gretchen_and_boy_listening_to_Grandpa_Clyde.png 830px-GretchenandAdysonScared2.png 830px-GretchenandAdysonScared.png babies milly gretchen and ginger.jpg 830px-GretchenRemifunndingIsabella.jpg 830px-Grethen2.png 830px-GretchenIgnition.jpg Holly File: Holly.png File: Broadcasting the game show - cropped.jpg File: Holly loosens tire.jpg It's not safe to climb up.jpg HollyScreaming.jpg Holly Drinking Water.png HollyYuck.png HollyTrapDoor.png HollyRodeoClown.png Snowboarding.png Candace sighing.png Holly Burnt.png Holly and a Scottish terrier.jpg Holly with screwdriver.png Squirting the gelatin monster.jpg Hangliding-cropped.JPG Holly at her cutest!.PNG Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly (2nd Dimension).jpg Superette (57).jpg Superette (23).png Superette (53).jpg superette (12).jpg Superette (46).JPG Holly.png Katie,Gretchen,Holly and Ginger.jpg Superette (29).png 830px-Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg 830px-Fireside girls field trip.png 830px-Fireside cheerleaders.JPG 830px-Firesides squealing.JPG 830px-Fireside Girls Howl parody.JPG How many balls can ginger adyson hollly and gretchen hit.gif 830px-FiresideGirlsLaughter.png 1000px-FiresideGirlsAmazed.png 1000px-Fireside Girls build a time machine.png Firegirls.png 1000px-FiresideGirlsGiggle.png Girl fire.png The few, the relentless.jpg Holly and Katie.jpg Holly Walks on candace's back.jpg Ferb-Holly avatar.jpg Adyson, Gretchen and Holly as water sprites.PNG Holly at her cutest!.PNG Isabella and Holly get off.jpg Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger and Holly in bubble.jpg Where's Holly's Beret.png Holly Raging Bully.jpg HollyAndGingerTrumpets.jpg Holly's Green Skirt.png superette (35).png Superette Holly-error.jpg|holly has a red flower on her shirt superette (32).png Superette (70).jpg superette (19).PNG Superette (40).jpg superette (55).JPG Superette Holly ness.JPG superette (15).jpg superette Holly.jpg Superette Holly Tral.jpg superette (29).png Superette Ho Ho lly.png superette (31).PNG holly flage.png Katie,Gretchen,Holly and Ginger.jpg holly pig tails.png Isabella and Holly getting off ride.png ginger and holly at their cutest.PNG 1000px-HollyinDragonHead.png f-girls suite.jpg girls.jpg Ginger Hirano File: Ginger.jpg Ginger.png Bigfoot story - excited listeners.png Blank stare.png Ginger Scarred.png Bull running.png Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg GingerSashThrow.png Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg WhipCracking.png Ginger with dinner plates.JPG ginger wrenching.JPG Ginger (2nd Dimension).jpg GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg Ginger fills gas tank.jpg Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg AliB2 (458x344).jpg Firestormette 2.jpg Superette (2).jpg Superette (5).jpg Superette (47).jpg superette (39).jpg Superette (27).jpg Girls.jpg F-girls suite.jpg Ginger and holly at their cutest.PNG Superette (35).png Babies milly gretchen and ginger.jpg Superette (29).png 830px-Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Fireside girl couloring page.jpg 830px-Fireside girls field trip.png 830px-Fireside cheerleaders.JPG 830px-Firesides squealing.JPG 830px-Fireside Girls Howl parody.JPG How many balls can ginger adyson hollly and gretchen hit.gif 830px-FiresideGirlsLaughter.png superette (37).png superette (30).PNG superette (36).png superette gin.png superette (76).jpg Superette (16).png Superette giness.jpg superette Ginger.jpg Superette Ginger Hirano.jpg Superette (51).jpg superette (66).JPG superette (18).jpg Superette (Ginger).jpg Superette (37).jpg|no sash? no beret? what? gin.jpg stacy and ginger.jpg 1000px-GingerinClownLockerRoom.png 830px-Ginger_gets_gelatin_on_her_head.png 830px-Ginger_whispers_to_Phineas.jpg 830px-ginger Bigfoot_story_-_excited_listeners.png ginger830px-Blank_stare.png Girls.jpg Ginger and holly at their cutest.PNG Milly File: Milly.png Milly.jpg Milly catching ice cream.jpg TreasureHunting.png MillySashThrow.png milly drilling.JPG milly and pinkie avatar.JPG MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Milly (2nd Dimension).jpg AliB1 (458x344).jpg superette (25).JPG Superette (2).png Superette (6).jpg Superette (13).jpg FTV Milly salutes.png FTV Milly.png Adyson Sweetwater File:Adyson.png Adyson look out.jpg Adyson hammering.png Adyson working on eggs.png Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg Adyson distracts the bull.png Adyson as a rodeo clown.png Adyson climbing.png Adyson launching water ballons.png Cake baking.png Adyson skydiving avatar.JPG adysoninfront.jpg Milly explaining to Pinky.jpg Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg Adyson.jpg Superette (4).JPG Katie File:Katie.png Katie interuppts Phineas.jpg Katie Bandaged.png Katie Hammering.png Katie with X on forehead.jpg Katie-small.jpg KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png ScubaDiving.png Katie (2nd Dimension).jpg De (2).jpg Judy's Goodbye 121 (2).jpg Judy's Goodbye 117.jpg superette (21).PNG Superette (8).jpg superette (16).jpg Other Members File:Melissa.jpg Melissa showing the magazine.JPG Mystery Fireside Girl 2.png F1.jpg Mystery Fireside Girl 1.png Judy's Goodbye 089.jpg Judy's Goodbye 087.jpg Judy's Goodbye 084.jpg HPIM1460 (2).JPG Hpim1425 (2).jpg HPIM1458 (2).JPG HPIM1474.JPG HPIM1427.JPG Buford_vs._Brigitte10.png Buford_vs._Brigitte11.png Buford_vs._Brigitte7.png bri.png Buford_vs._Brigitte5.png Buford_vs._Brigitte4.png Brigitte.png AliB1 (458x344).jpg AliB1 (458x344).jpg AliB2 (458x344).jpg AliB3 (458x344).jpg Ali B Fireside Girl.jpg Picture 11.png Bridgete.png Brigitte4.png Fireside girl on bike.png FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg HPIM1458 (2).JPG HPIM1460 (2).JPG Hpim1425 (2).jpg NewFiresideGirls.png New Fireside Girls in the movie.jpg WhatMoreFiresideGirls.png Buford and Brigette.jpg Collete.png Picture 11.png Buford and Brigette.jpg To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Galleries